This invention relates to a container for storing, asepticizing and transporting a pair of contact lenses, which may be of either a hard or soft composition. It is well known that hard contact lenses have been used by the industry for years. In recent years, however, a relatively new contact lens has been introduced to the market that is produced from a soft, pliable material which is hydrophilic in nature. It will be appreciated that proper care of the contact lenses is necessary to preclude any contamination which may be caused by any foreign substances that may be absorbed into or carried by the lens. Accordingly, as is well known, it is imperative that the user of the soft contact lenses be provided with the very best means available with which to rid the lens of any contaminants that may exist and to, also, put any bacteria which may be present on, or in, the soft plastic contact lens themselves into a dormant and unharmful state.
Therefore, it is generally recommended that a complete and effective cleansing of the soft plastic contact lenses must be carried out on a regular basis. One general way to asepticize the soft plastic contact lenses, is to place them in a first closure which contains a certain amount of a saline solution that is compatible with the fluid constituents found in the human eye. The container is then placed in a second vessel of water which is brought to the boiling point so that the soft contact lenses inside the first vessel are properly asepticized. As will be appreciated, asepticizing can be accomplished by wet heat methods, such as the one hereinbefore described, and by dry heat methods which are generally well known in the art. Additionally, chemical agents are also available to asepticize such contact lenses with or without the application of heat.
It is well known that there are many different types of contact lens containers available in the marketplace which are intended for use in storing, carrying and, in the case of soft contact lenses, asepticizing the lenses. However, these containers are generally rather large and bulky which causes an inconvenience in the storing and transporting of the lenses. Also, the soft contact lens carrying cases of the past were generally complicated in construction and/or insufficient to perform satisfactorily while the contact lenses were being handled and asepticized.